Fire in his Fangs
by McFarnsworth
Summary: Kiba and Hanabi meet and fall in love in an instant but one thing leads to another and 99% of the Hyuga clan is pissed and it turns into forbidden love! What will the two lovers do to have each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Fire in his Fangs**

Chapter One The Act

Get up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, and sleep.

Get up, eat, work, eat, work, eat, and sleep.

Day after day after day

Week after week after week

Year after year after year

The same

Always the same

I yearn for someone to break these chains

The dawn slashed through the blinds, its rays awakening a certain dog that quickly licked a certain master awake.

"Ahh Akamaru what was that for?"

The great dog ninja arose. I slap a glance at the clock it was 8:15

"God damn it!"

I yelled flipping Akamaru and the covers off my bed as I jumped to the floor.

"Sorry boy"

I yelled to him. I had forgotten today I was going to meet up with Shino and Hinata. I shot into my cloths and shot downstairs.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

I whispered under my breath. I called a good bye to Hana as Akamaru shared a bark. A slow knock rung through the door as I flung it open. It was Shino wrapped head to two in his usual concealing cloths.

"Hey Shino."

"Hello Kiba"

He whispered mysteriously.

"Stay here I'll go round up Hinata"

I called to him.

"But…"

He started to say.

"Just wait!"

I called to him. I ran up to the vast Hyuga estate as I heard a scream

"That doesn't sound like Hinata"

I thought. I homed into the origin of the sound. There was Hanabi, Hinata's sister surrounded by three guys each armed with kunai aimed at her neck.

"Hey guys I wouldn't do that!"

I yelled out as jumping into a tunneling fang smashing the three guys into unconsciousness

"Are you okay?"

I calmly ask her. She's grown a lot since I last saw her and I'm not just talking about height. She must be sixteen now isn't she… I stabbed myself with a kunai to suppress my perverted self.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She spoke quietly

.

"Hey Hanabi me, Shino, and Hinata are heading out to town do you want to join us?"

"Sure okay" she murmur deep in thought "Hell yeah! Ever since the chuninn exams all I've ever wanted was Kiba" Inner Hanabi sounded.

"Well I'll get Hinata"

I said as I knocked on the door

"Hello Kiba."

Hinata stuttered as she poked her head out.

"Hanabi said she would like to join us"

I spoke to her with a grin. She looked confused for a couple of seconds the stepped outside.

"Okay that's completely fine."

As we all raced off together Hanabi joining up the line as we passed by.

"I told Shino to wait at my house I hope Hana hasn't killed him yet."

I spoke calmingly forcing a giggle out of the sisters. As I dashed up my front steps Shino stepped out calmly as Hana stuck her head out the door and waved

"Bye Shino!"

She said with a giggle then went inside.

"Your sister is a very nice girl."

Shino spoke with a smile as he walked ahead. I turned to face Hinata and we shared a look of sheer terror that lasted a whole minute.

"Well lets keep going."

I stuttered as we raced off to join Shino. As we entered the center of town my extra sensitive nose picked up the smell of hundreds of different foods, wares yet to be bought, and other fragrances.

Naruto's head popped out from behind a stand as he waved frantically at me.

"Hmm I'll go see what the retard wants."

I muttered as I tore off towards him.

"Hey Kiba"

He spoke with his overly large grin.

"What's up, you need something?"

I questioned.

"Yeah I'm trying to pick out something for Hinata but can't decide what so you can help!"

"Well I'm not really the one to ask for help."

"Well to bad you are helping."

He called as he grabbed my arm and dragged me into a store as I sighed.

"This is going nowhere."

As I entered the store I was met by the unearthly strong fragrance hit my already intensified nose multiplying it by a thousand times. I started moaning and gasping for air.

"Hey Kiba something wrong?"

He spoke bluntly.

"Help!"

I mumbled as I blacked out.

"Maybe taking Kiba into a perfume shop wasn't a great idea"

Naruto exclaimed as he continued browsing.

"Agh my head"

I moaned as I surfaced into awakening. Thin silky black hair danced over my face as I stared up into two beautiful lavender eyes.

"Hanabi?"

I mumbled, her face a couple inches above mine.

"You're finally awake."

She whispered.

"What happened?"

"Well the strong perfume knocked you out."

She said with a giggle as I groaned.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well Naruto and sister are on a date."

"And Shino?"

"Well he said something about leaving something at your house so he went back there."

"He better know better and keep his hands of my sister."

I growl. I'm lost for words as I stare up into her eyes.

"No, stop being a pedophile!"

I yell at myself.

"Kiba, you've had such a tough day how about you come hang out with me at the club?"

She said with a seductive singsong voice.

"Sure, of course."

I exclaimed before my conscious had time to intervene.

"Well lets get going, the nights still young."

She said as she grabbed my hand as we rushed out the door a couple of blocks until we reached the club. The music resonating loudly dancing through the streets. As we entered the club and the flashing lights met us Hanabi with a flick of her hair threw off the normal Hyuga no nonsense look and embraced an air around her that would make her cousin Neji gawk.

"Well what are we waiting for let's dance!"

She laughed as she tugged me onto the dance floor. At first I kept my bestial self-contained as I danced close to her our hearts pounding in time as our bodies moved in beat with the music. Suddenly she turns away and spoke

"Don't hold back."

With that I released my primal instinct and followed my bestial heritage as I started to grind on her like there was no tomorrow. She leans back our lips brush taunting me with a sexy spark in her lovely eyes. This seemed to go on for hours, but then Hanabi called me outside.

"Hmm what is it?"

I question her drunk on music and lust.

"I just want to tell you I love you."

As she exclaimed this I pulled her in close and kissed her harder and deeper than anyone before.

"Why don't you come over to my house."?

I said with a shared smirk.

"Say no more"

She spoke as she lifted a delicate finger to my lips. As we entered my deserted house she whispered in my ear.

"Hey wild boy be careful"

As we lay down I paid no heed to this command. The house echoed as we drifted into blissful sleep.

I awoke to the sound of birds, Hanabi sleeping head nestled into my neck and I wrapped my arm around her. Her eyes flittered open.

"I love you Kiba"

She mumbled.

"I love you to Hanabi."

I was cut off by my door slamming open.

"What are you doing with my daughter!?"

Hiashi, Hanabi's father yelled to my face.

Note: Here it is first chapter of "Fire in his Fangs" a Kiba x Hanabi please R&R (I think that's means read and respond IDK if wrong please notify me. Yeah note: I am not a pervert and this is not a lemon just needed something to create forbidden love and a kiss wouldn't cut it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Plan

"How dare you sleep with my daughter!"

Hiashi screamed. I could literally see mini fireballs light in his eyes.

"I'm sorry father."

Hanabi cried as she stood while attempting to cover herself.

"Come here Hanabi."

He yelled firmly as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind him.

"You foul blooded boy if you ever come with sight of my daughter I will kill you."

"But sir…"

I tried to confront him.

"I don't care!"

He said with a snarl as he turned toward Hanabi.

" I forbid you to make any contact with this boy."

As he abruptly turned and quickly walked away. Akamaru let out a small whine.

"It's okay boy."

I whisper to him.

"What have I done?"

I question myself.

"I knew this would happen, going out with a younger girl is bad, but a Hyuga? Was I asking for death?" I ask again. I quickly got dressed and had breakfast, I headed out the door for a walk with Akamaru which usually helped me think clearly. I breathed in the cold late autumn air and sighed. Last night just feels like a blur.

"Get a hold of yourself, it's just any other girl, she doesn't matter."

I try to tell myself as I sit down on a tree branch above a pond.

"Hey Kiba."

Two voices spoke it was Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto! This is all-your fault! If you hadn't asked me for help this would have never happened!"

I yelled at him the answered.

"I'm sorry just blaming others is easier to do."

I sighed.

"It's ok."

Naruto said with a smile.

"So I guess you're here to make sure my restraining order is intact."

I spoke miserably to Hinata.

"No, but I'm here to help."

Hinata spoke surprisingly firmly.

"Well I'll leave you two to talk but Kiba if you touch her don't expect see the light of day!"

He said as he ran off.

"Well I guess you heard about what happened to your sister."

"I did."

"So what are you here to help with?" I asked her starting to get annoyed.

" I just want to say the only reason my father does not like you is because with me and Naruto, we dated for a while before just a kiss honoring my strict family rules but you made love to my sister even though I know you love her and she loves you. I know father will not allow you to be together because of this so I must ask you to break my families laws and go away with Hanabi."

"Has Hinata lost her mind?"

I thought.

"No, no she hasn't I remember when ever she's extremely serious about something she does not stutter at all."

I answered myself.

"Hinata I've known you for six years now, do you trust me enough not to cause a total uproar in your clan?"

I ask her completely serious now.

"Yes I do." She answers

"Okay get Hanabi to the front gate tonight" I ask her, a plan concocting in my mind.

"Okay I will." She answers.

"Thank you." I answer as I hug her tightly then begin to walk away.

"Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her."

"I will." I answered as I continued home with new hope in mind. When I reached home I quickly grabbed a couple of precious things to me. I told me cousin to take care of Akamaru for me. I almost, almost cried. I set out to the moonless gate.

Hinata POV

"To keep to the plan I told father that me and Naruto were having dinner and if Hanabi could come, I couldn't believe I had to lie to father but father knowing me trusted and believed me. So I quickly ran off with Hanabi to the moonless gate.

Hanabi POV

"I can't believe Hinata is doing all this for my forbidden love. I decided not to bring anything so I moved gracefully through the cold air night towards the moonless gate."

Sorry for the short chapter But next chapter will be longer! And Better! And More Plot filled! And cooler!


End file.
